vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer (Arash)
Summary Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of Elsa Seijou in the First Holy Grail War of Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver. He is able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is Arash (アーラシュ, Arāshu), a hero of legend from ancient Persia. His alias is Arash-e Kamangir. If translated to English, that would be Arash the Archer. In the West Asian society, an archer is namely a bringer of tranquility, and that surely points out to Arash. Even in modern times, he is loved by the people of West Asia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B physically, likely higher, 6-B with Stella, Higher with Command Seals Name: Archer, Arash-e Kamangir Origin: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in in his Early 20s upon his summoning Classificaiton: Heroic Spirit, Archer-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Clairvoyance, Master Archer, Resistance to Magic, Poisons, and Virulent Pathogens, Fire Manipulation with Stella, Possibly Precognition Attack Potency: At least City level physically (Has a B-Rank Strength Stat, making him comparable to Saber), likely higher (His arrows broke through the walls of Ozymandias temple, that was stated to be able to withstand average Anti-Army Noble phantasms),Country level with Stella (A B++ Rank Noble Phantasm that is said to have the properties of an Anti-Fortress and an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm, stopped Rhongomyniad from destroying a village, helped Saber overpower Rider's Dendera Electric Bulb when enhanced by three Command Seals) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Is comparable to Saber, who achieved such speed as shown in this calc (1st and 2nd) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ, Unknown with Stella Durability: Mountain level via power-scaling (Has A-Rank Endurance, making him on par with Saber and Berserker, is immune to conventional weaponry) Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Several kilometers with arrows (Has A Rank Clairvoyance, making him superior to Archer) Standard Equipment: His bow and arrows Intelligence: Arash is an immensely skilled archer to the point that Saber compares him to Sir Tristan, the greatest archer of the Round Table whose arrows never missed, and a member of a group of Knights legendary for their combat prowess. True to his title, Arash surpasses the limits of the bow as easily as he breathes, being able to fire volleys of over twenty shots at once if given enough time and is able to snipe his targets in the dead of night from across a city. Weaknesses: Using Stella will kill Archer upon completion as per his legend, firing more than twenty arrows at once requires a pause in his attacks that is proportional to the number of arrows fired Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms *'Stella: Lone Meteor:' (ステラ: 流星一条, Sutera: Ryūsei Ichijō): is an "Ultimate Shot" used by Arash. It is a maximum range, long-range attack that literally "Divides the Earth" and ends all strife. Said to have divided the land to create the national borders between Persia and Turan, the ultimate arrow's shooting range was 2500 km, but it was said that he lost his life in exchange for this special move exceeding the limits of humans and had his body scattered in all directions. Though classified as Anti-Army, it in fact has the power of an Anti-Fortress and Anti-Country Noble Phantasm. However it can only be used once, and is by all means a "Double Broken Phantasm". Class Skills *'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Arash's Rank C magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below two verses. However, High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals will pierce right through it. *'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. It is possible for Arash to stay in the world for one day without a Master. Personal Skills * Bow and Arrow Creation (弓矢作成, Yumiya sakusei): The goddess Armaiti gave him the wisdom but the designer and the creator of the bow was Arash. As long as he has the materials he can instantly make a bow and arrows. A bow needs physical materials; however, arrows can be made by using his magical energy. Because of this Arash can intermittently fire a countless number of arrows. * Robust Health (頑健, Ganken): is a skill that denotes a sturdy and robust body that resist to diseases. It is also a composite skill and provides a level of resistance against toxins. Due to Arash Ex-Rank; Not receiving a wound on the battlefield, never even becoming sick once since birth -- these anecdotes have become a skill. Constitution parameter is rank up, attacks received have their damage reduced. * Clairvoyance (千里眼, Senrigan, lit. "Thousand-League Eyes"): A skill that connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). For Arash, who has A rank or higher in this skill, one type of future sight (predicting the future) and even mind reading is possible. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Prototype Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Fire Users Category:Bow Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6